Family Ties, Forever Bonded
by LunarGuardianPhoenix
Summary: The Reikai Tantei have a strange new prediciment to face. Seven teens appears with news from the future. Miyuka Kurai? The Avatars? A new tournament? The Amorphous and Night Rain? What does it all mean? On hiatus
1. Prolouge: Death

Family Ties, Forever Bonded

By: LunarGuardianPhoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I only own their spawn and Amaya and Sakura.

Prologue: Death

"Mommy! Daddy!" I shake their bodies screaming for them to come back. My sobbing eventually slows down into a sniffle. Sitting in this clearing in 'our' forest, I lost my parents.

The moonlight shines down upon the bloody scene. Ten bodies lie in their own blood. I was situated at my parents' sides. I had pulled their bodies away from the rest in hopes of saving them.

I look at my lap to see a collection of tears gems and actual liquid tears. I brush my mother's hair out of her face and settle my hands on top of her pendant. It was a black and blue stone carved into a phoenix shape. Slowly I unclasp it and pull it to my chest. It would be the only reminder I have of my mother, Amaya. I finally clasp it around my own neck.

I stand only to bend over the body of my father pull the tear gem from around his neck and untie his sheath. I walk some distance away and pull 'his' katana from the ground and sheath it. Being only ten years of age I don't tie the sheath to my body.

"Kaori!" My name floats up wind to me. I look sadly back in the direction of the noise. –Goodbye, my family- I echo through their heads before jumping into a tree and taking off in the opposite direction.

This was the day when the Reikai Tantei died and left their children to fend for themselves in the changing worlds. The worlds which would soon combine.

A/N: Well I'm back! Yes I realize that this prologue is short but it's a prologue! Anyway I'm already writing the first chapter so that should come out soon. Heh. My non story words for today. BRACES SUCK! I have no ability to open my mouth any more cause of the stupid things since I got my rubber bands yesterday. Grrr. Stupid rubber bands. Well till next time!


	2. Ch1 Pt1 Kaori

Family Ties, Forever Bonded

By: LunarGuardianPhoenix

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH. I only own Kaori, Ashitaka all the other kids and Amaya and Sakura!

Chapter One: The Kids

Part One: Kaori Jaganshi

------------------------------------------Beginning Kaori----------------------------------------------

Flashback

"Kaori!" I look up at my name to see my father staring at me in shock. I clutch Miera to my chest as tears stream down my face, some crystallize before they hit the ground while others remain liquid.

"Daddy!" I yell my voice shaking slightly. "Daddy, I don't know what happened I just got angry and…" I trail off. I had just been playing with Miera but she had bit me and I became angry. Flames had suddenly engulfed my arm and burned her.

My father sighs and crouches down to my level running his fingers through his ebony hair. "It's alright Kaori, I'm sure we can get you another cat." He says softly. "But Miera…" I sniff looking sadly at her lifeless form, I want her not another cat.

"Mommy is going to be mad isn't she?" I ask suddenly thinking about my other parent. My father shakes his head. "It was an accident Kaori; she can't get angry with you over that." I look up at my father tears still flowing out of my eyes.

"What about Miera will she be mad at me?" My father sighs and takes Miera's body from me and laying it in the dirt. "I'm sure Miera knows you didn't mean to." I sniff softly looking at her dead body. My father suddenly lifts me up and wipes away the rest of my tears.

"Let's just go home." He mutters. I sniff a final time and snuggle against my father's chest. My father takes off in the direction of home. "Daddy." I mutter looking up at him. "Hm?" He questions still running. "Will you train me?" He skids to a stop and looks down at me in shock. I laugh at his expression.

"Ryu told me that mommy said she would train us, but I want to learn from you not mom." He studies me for a moment before looking away. "I don't know." My lower lip quivers as he looks back at me. "Please!" I beg pulling on his shirt. He sighs and shifts me in his arms. "I guess." "Thank you!" I yell hugging his side. "Hn. You don't need to thank me."

End Flashback

A sudden movement wakes me from my thoughts. I shift so that my hand rests on my katana handle. Lowering my energy I watch for anymore movement.

A bird flies past my ear. Shaking my head I settle back onto the branch I had been resting on. No strange energies were around. I was safe…for now.

I finger my mother's phoenix pendent out of habit. My sword and my two necklaces were the only reminders that I had of my parents. A raven suddenly perches on my shoulder.

I smile softly and stroke its feathered head. A sudden gust of wind blows my chest length black hair into my face. Sighing I pull a ribbon from my pocket and tie my hair back, leaving my white bangs loose. (For I did not have a starburst like my father.)

Stroking the raven's head I extend my senses looking for the demons that had evaded me the night before.

Finally I find them a great distance to my left. (Which was south for I was sitting with my back to the sunrise.) I stand up on the branch and bide a short farewell to the raven before speeding off to the south.

I sigh softly as the scenery flashes by. Allowing a small smile onto my face, I push off a branch and launch myself into the open air.

----------------------------------------------Sometime later-------------------------------------------

Standing in the middle of the carnage I had just caused I stare up at the sky. My eyes widen in surprise. _I was staring up at a half white and blue, half red and dark purple. What is going on? How is this happening? _A strange noise catches my attention.

Turing around I see one of the bodies convulsing with broken laughter. Walking over I grab it and begin hoisting it partly off the ground. (I was too short to lift it all the way off the ground.) "What's so damn funny!?" The demon only laughs harder blood spraying out of its mouth. "Miyuka did it. She has broken the walls between the worlds. We shall be united."

_Kurai! So this is all her doing. _The body suddenly slumps as its life away. Dropping it unceremoniously I stand. I pull my katana out of another body and flick it so that the blood flies off. Sheathing it I look at the now blue and red sky. _Those idiots better figure this out._

----------------------------------------A week later, night---------------------------------------------

My screams echo around me. I grasp my left arm as the pain intensifies. "Come back to me, my child!" I scream again as the marking on my left arm starts to bleed. "NO! Leave me alone!" I yell crouching over in pain. Kurai's laughter echoes around me. "Is little Kaori refusing to return to me? Does she think she's all grown up?" Miyuka Kurai's mocking voice calls.

I growl loudly retreating further into the cave. _Kaori? _ I look up so quickly that I smack my head into the rock wall behind me. _Ashitaka? It couldn't be. How did he get a hold of me? Kaori, where are you? Are you okay? What's going on? _I smile despite the pain. _Same old Ashitaka._

Grasping my arm I focus on his voice blocking out Kurai and my pain. _I could be worse._

_Where are you Kaori?_

_Somewhere that you are not. Don't worry about me._

_Kaori. I'm so worried about you._

A single tear rolls down my cheek and crystallizes fall with a small tink to the floor.

_Don't worry about me! Tell the other idiots I said Hi._

_Wait Kaori!_

I slowly close my eyes and fade away from awareness.

----------------------------------------------Morning---------------------------------------------------

Gasping I sit up slowly. Feeling the dirty fabric of my clothes scratch against open wounds. _I really need to start taking care of myself. _Looking down at my cursed left arm I pull out the last of my warded bandages. Wrapping them up to my left shoulder I wince. It burned.

"Kaori." I groan. _Not now. Please not now._ "Kaori!" Louder this time. I struggle to stand. "Kaori!!" "SHUT UP!!" I scream. Silence. I finally pull myself up. "I have to do something." I mutter to myself. Grabbing my tattered cloak I limp out of the cave. Flipping the hood on I turn away from the sun.

My countless injuries were catching up to me. I slowly pull of my bandanna to open my Jagan. Stretching my 'awareness' out I search for the nearest place to gather information. I smirk. Bingo as Botan would say. An overwhelming feeling of sadness suddenly surrounds me. Botan is dead, as are the rest of them. Sighing I begin to stumble off in the direction of a pub.

----------------------------------------------End Kaori-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School ate me. But I'm back to writing and will try to update as soon as possible. Please review!


End file.
